OOC Points
Description OOC Points are a currency system in the Model, used to buy any special abilities, pets, magical items, learn points and various other rewards. They are given as rewards and can also be taken away. You can check your OOC Points with the command below: k!oocpoints Earning OOC Points For a full list on OOC Point earning methods, go here. OOC Points can be earned through various methods, which can be found in the link above. The information in the bottom is for more details on some of the methods. 'Activity' Simply being active on the server will give you points. RP Points are automatically given for participating in RP weekly. 'WWW Team' Occasionally, WWW tasks will be posted in the #WWW-Requests channel. Signing up for and performing these tasks net OOC points. There are also submission mileage rewards, the specifics can be found on the link above. To join, use the command below. .rank WWW Team Using OOC Points For a full list of things you can purchase with OOC points, go here. You can apply for purchases, here. 'Application Tiers' For a more detailed explanation please go, here. OOC Point purchases will often require an application, they are separated by tiers and often denote how difficult it would be for the purchase to be approved. * Tier 1: Applications that are simple enough that they require almost no admin oversight. Tier 1 applications usually have a very low impact on the model as a whole and only require a brief justification and demonstrating of understanding of what the application entails. * Tier 2: Applications dealing with more unusual, powerful or impactful purchases. Tier 2 applications will require a clear understanding of what is being purchased and a justification of why the application fits your character. * Tier 3: Applications that are impactful enough that justification and understanding of what is being applied for must be in-depth and compelling. Tier 3 apps are more likely to be rejected than tier 1 or 2 apps due to the potential impact of each application. * Tier 4: The most setting-affecting and strictly examined subset of purchases. Tier 4 apps will always require exceptional justifications and thought, both regarding how they impact the character and how they will affect the model and other players as a whole. Applications for a tier 4 purchase are the most likely to be rejected as a result of their wide-reaching consequences were they be to approve. 'Abilities' If you wish to purchase a special ability, the cost and application tiers can be found in the Ars Arcanum: The Book of Magic 'Pets' Players are permitted one free pet, which can be one of the following: an owl, a cat or a toad. If a player wants a different type of pet, additional pets or a magical pet, they must purchase it using OOC points. Non-Magical Pets Non-magical pets costs depends on the exact type of animal. * 50-200 OOC Points: Pets that are exotic and aren't known to be domestic, Magical Pets The cost and application tier of the pet will depend on its Beast Rating. Special Considerations * Fully sapient creatures cannot be purchased as familiars. * All winged horses require a Tier 3 application, regardless of their Creature Rating. * All creatures, except for Mundane, Unusual and Exotic Harmless creatures, must be purchased as infants. Maturation details will be outlined in the application or clarified with the current Care of Magical Creatures professor. * Non-canon creatures can be applied for given permission from the current Care of Magical Creatures Professor and the Worldbuilding Team. Upon approval, the creature will be allocated a fitting Rating and Tier. 'Items' Cosmetic Magic Items Tier 1 Cosmetic Magical Items mostly possess visual magical properties, that do not affect what the item is. Tier 2 Cosmetic Magical Items are items that are enhanced with magic, but wouldn't give the player any notable advantages. Functional Magic Items Functional Magic Items can range for Tier 1 to Tier 4 as possession of these items could give someone advantages over others. The Tiers depends on the rarity and overall power of the items. 'Learn Points' 'Others' Adventure Justification When applying for an OOC Purchase, you may also apply for an adventure justification to help you obtain said item. This will cost 40 OOC points. Negative Modifiers You can request having a spell's modifier changed to a negative modifier if you have a spell you feel your character should struggle with. For instance, if your character hates colours, you could request for your Colovaria to have a -2 modifier. This costs 0 OOC points and requires a Tier 1 application. Restricted Section Visit One visit to the Restricted Section will be 1~50 OOC points and will require a Tier 2 application. You could also discover a passageway to the Restricted Section, which would allow multiple visits over longer periods of time. A long term pass requires a Tier 2 application, price to be determined when the system is complete. Unique Circumstances Want to take a year out of the castle without isolating yourself fully from the model? Can't keep up with the plot due to IRL concerns and don't want to just fade into the background OOC? A unique circumstance can be applied for, justifying reduced activity from you IC in some way with minimal difficulty. These circumstances cannot be used to justify other applications or get you rewards (although you can apply for additional limitations or restrictions if you please). Examples could include: Staying over at Hogsmeade, being able to meet friends during Hogsmeade weekends! A family home in Scotland! Etcetera! This costs 20 OOC points and requires a Tier 2 application.Category:OOC Articles Category:Handbook Article